In order to satisfy the requirement of consumer electronics, semiconductor devices gradually develop toward super fine pitch level. Reducing lead width and pitch can increase lead number for super fine pitch, however, defective bonding between leads on substrate and bumps on chip may occur easily because of shift between leads and bumps during thermal bonding process.